El rito
by Kayra13
Summary: O Neill y Carter se ven envueltos en un inoportuno rito de fertilidad.


_Empecé hace poco a ver esta maravillosa serie, y no he podido resistirme. Mis disculpas si no es del todo canon. Eso podría ser por la temática, o porque aún me quedan muchos capítulos por ver. _

_Advertencias: observa la calificación antes de seguir._

_Notas: aunque sea una obviedad, los personajes no me pertenecen. Además __hay algunos cambios de perspectiva (ella/él) separados con línea. Ojalá y se entienda..._

**El rito**

\- El porcentaje de mujeres es realmente bajo. Debido a ello intentan solventar los problemas de natalidad, pidiendo a los dioses que les bendigan con hijos que tratan de concebir en rituales de fertilidad – explica Daniel.

\- Parece demasiado fácil. ¿Dónde está la trampa? – pregunta Carter.

\- Creen que, para el éxito de la misma, toda mujer fértil debe participar. Si no tienen pareja, se les asigna una a criterio del consejo. Tienen incluso vigilantes que aseguran el adecuado cumplimiento.

\- Ya. ¿Y si alguna no quiere? – se interesa ella.

\- No tienen elección. Procrear es una prioridad. En el mejor de los casos serían reasignadas, en el peor…

\- ¿Y si deciden que ella les interesa? – se preocupa Teal'c por Sam.

\- Lo he pensado y… resulta que las mujeres de los líderes gozan de algunos privilegios.

\- ¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Decir que tiene un novio esperándola? – pregunta O´Neill.

\- Bueno, tú eres lo más parecido a un líder por aquí. Podrías decir que estáis juntos…

* * *

/

* * *

Su mente reconecta.

\- ¿Carter?

\- ¿Señor?

Ella está tumbada sobre él, con las piernas a ambos lados. No quiere pensar en qué han hecho. Se aparta ligeramente intentando evitar el contacto. Llevan túnicas. No sabe cómo ni por qué, pero no hay ropa debajo.

\- La ceremonia está por empezar – anuncia un hombre de pelo canoso. - Tal vez estén confusos sobre los instantes previos – sin esperar respuesta, continúa. - Solemos facilitar el proceso de preparación a los principiantes con un licor. Se usa como catalizador porque causa cierta desinhibición. No obstante, no se permite la unión sin estar en plenas facultades – expone de forma automática.

Se marcha con una reverencia.

Aún confusos tratan de rehacer sus actos.

Las manos de él han recorrido libremente su piel. No hay recuerdos nítidos, pero su cuerpo carga con cierta excitación residual. Se han tocado más allá de la ropa. No quiere especular, pero sospecha que el interés percibido en su entrepierna, es en parte su culpa.

\- ¿Carter?

\- ¿Sí?

\- Saldremos de esta.

* * *

Su mente está buscando una salida, pero no se le ocurre nada. Cualquiera de los dos podría negarse, pero ella terminaría en manos de a saber quién.

\- ¿Alguna idea? – escucha preguntar.

\- Estoy en ello.

Quiere protegerla a toda costa, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo sin causar un desastre.

El reloj avanza.

* * *

El vigilante se aproxima.

\- No están progresando, ¿problemas?

No hay respuesta.

\- ¿Sabe cómo funciona?

\- ¿Por qué no iba a saber? - no está ofendida, sólo incómoda.

\- He visto de todo – replica inexpresivo. – Si pudiera enseñármelo…

\- Es una broma – no era una pregunta.

Se mantiene inmóvil.

\- Es el protocolo.

No reacciona. No puede creerse lo que está pasando.

\- Hazlo, no importa – susurra él. - Sólo… para que se vaya. Ganemos tiempo…

Arrastra lentamente sus movimientos hasta quedar a horcajadas. Se mantiene pecho con pecho evitando sus ojos y presiona el vientre contra el suyo. Empieza a mecerse sin ganas.

Espera la aprobación del vigilante. En su mirada se dibuja el escepticismo.

Se pelea consigo misma un instante. Su terquedad puede ser peligrosa. Pese a todo, se siente extrañamente a salvo. Al final… cede. Sabe hacerlo mejor. Su cadera aumenta el balanceo y la intención se vuelve franca. Tal vez demasiado. Los segundos pasan y resulta placentero. Lo siente endurecer un poco más.

Después su respiración cambia y ella se excita.

En su cabeza saltan las alarmas.

\- Perfecto – valora con tono aséptico.

Sus manos la frenan en seco. Espera unos segundos antes de soltarla.

\- Tradicionalmente el hombre se coloca encima.

* * *

Se tumba sobre ella colocándose entre sus piernas.

Retiren las túnicas.

Él se encarga de apartarlas hasta la cintura. Sin querer toca su piel. Su pecho sube y baja con rapidez, está nerviosa. Que no haya línea visual facilita el momento. Luego se desliza con lentitud hasta cerrar el espacio. Presiona un poco. Escucha un pequeño gemido y siente una oleada de placer. Está húmeda.

Su mente se pierde. No está seguro de cómo manejarlo. La idea de hundirse en ella le desborda. Se corrige. Respira hondo y simula un empuje piel con piel. Una vez, dos, tres… Se centra en el cálido roce de sus muslos, tardando demasiado en detectar que el vigilante se aparta un poco. Se frena contra ella manteniendo la presión.

\- Podemos fingirlo.

Ella asiente sin decir palabra.

Está mal. Todo lo está. Lo sabe por su silencio forzado, por el obstinado y franco empeño en pretender indiferencia.

Recoloca la pelvis y la encaja con un suave balanceo.

No está en sus planes que ella se rompa, pero lo hace. Gime contra su oído y se aferra con fuerza. Ha rozado su centro de placer. Su respiración, agitada y jadeante, le excita. Siente una punzada de culpa por su reacción.

_Tienes que parar_, le ordena su mente.

Se separa unos milímetros para rehacerse. Espera que los siguientes movimientos sean menos acertados.

\- La unión debe ser completa – les recuerda una voz. Él se maldice. Adiós a su plan.

Nota su mano alrededor de su miembro. Ella lo dirige hacia su sexo dejando que la punta se deslice en su entrada. Suspira frustrado. Si vuelve a hacer eso… no responde. Está tratando de hacer lo correcto, pero sus pensamientos se enturbian.

\- Está bien. Sólo… una vez.

Tira de él y se deja ir. Avanza en ella con lentitud y cada músculo se ajusta. Se arquea contra él. Maldita sea la situación. Es horriblemente bueno. Permanecen inmóviles. Así parece menos real.

Sus labios le rozan.

Eso. No va. A pasar. Intenta convencerse a sí mismo.

Besarse no es necesario. Él lo sabe y ella también. Placer accesorio. Pisar esa línea rompe el tablero… el juego entero. No es un santo.

* * *

El impulso de besarle se vuelve irresistible. Titubea por segunda vez.

\- Carter… - suena inestable. Es una advertencia.

Siente una mano en la cintura y la otra en su muslo.

_Detente. Ahora_ – se dice a sí misma.

En lugar de eso prueba su boca y se enreda en su lengua. El ardor en su vientre le está matando. Él inicia un empuje que se vuelve irresistible.

No sabe cuándo perdió la sensatez. Es su jefe y está mal, pero todo lo demás está bien.

* * *

Mantienen la cadencia un tiempo, sus cuerpos se entienden. Y sin embargo el vigilante regresa.

Cae en cuenta. Rito. De. Fertilidad.

Baja el ritmo.

\- No pares… - susurra.

Eso no ayuda. Ni la respiración entrecortada, ni su cuerpo reclamando atención.

\- Carter, voy a venir… y no puedo… no puedo…

\- Es lo último que me importa.

Ruega en su mente que sea cierto. Por eso y porque pierda el control primero.

Y lo demás desaparece.

Varios empujes después, siente la tensión ceder y el sonido ahogado de su voz. El movimiento se vuelve caótico y se derrumba liberándose en ella.

* * *

/

* * *

\- ¿Sabéis qué creo? Creo que anoche realizaron uno de sus rituales de fertilidad – adivina Daniel.

\- ¿Y cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? – pregunta O´Neill con fingido desinterés.

\- Durante esos rituales, se proporciona un licor a toda la población para evitar interferencias. Unas horas después, se despierta a los participantes con otro compuesto - todos le observan con sorpresa, aunque por distintos motivos. - ¿Qué? ¿Soy el único que se ha despertado con sensación de resaca? ¿Habéis observado el comportamiento de los demás? Lo único que me desconcierta no hayan implicado a Sam.

\- Tal vez no se aplique a forasteros… - replica.

\- Puede… - Daniel parece poco convencido.

\- Sea como sea tampoco importa - desvía. - La cuestión es que hoy debemos regresar con las últimas piezas del artefacto y terminar con este asunto.

Teal´c observa con recelo. No obstante, nadie vuelve a comentar nada. Y casi de inmediato, se adelantan a terminar la misión.

\- Dijiste que era lo último que te importaba, pero aun así… - no hay una forma sutil de abordarlo, así que no lo intenta.

\- Después de todas las transgresiones, esa no parecía tan grave – justifica. – Al menos hay una cosa que tiene arreglo. Hoy al regresar me encargaré…

Asiente.

\- Si algo de anoche te hizo sentir incómoda…

\- Lo único incómodo de ayer está en relación con estos uniformes. Ambos lo sabemos – sentencia.

\- Así que… ¿estaremos bien Carter?

\- Claro - trata de sonar convencida.

\- ¿Seguro? – parece necesitar un problema del que responsabilizarse.

\- Debiste llamarme Sam - le ofrece. - De repente "Carter", ya no suena tan neutro.

Se dibuja una media sonrisa.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.


End file.
